START And FREE
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: "Suram, dingin, cuek dan acuh ada di keluarga Takishima. Hal itu mengundang bencana. Untungnya Aoi, Sui, dan Kei membuat tantangan dan hiburan untuk keluarga tersebut. Hadiahnya adalah keinginan. Siapakah yang mendapatkannya?" #51


Summary: Suram, dingin, cuek dan acuh ada di keluarga Takishima. Hal itu mengundang bencana. Untungnya Aoi, Sui, dan Kei membuat tantangan dan hiburan untuk keluarga tersebut. Hadiahnya adalah keinginan. Siapakah yang mendapatkannya?

* * *

**START and FREE**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **S.A (Special A) © Maki Minami

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.x.O.x.**

"Pamaaaan!"

Teriakan membahana keluar dari mulut anak kedua dari pasangan Hikari dan Kei. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun memiliki rambut hitam seperti ibunya dan matanya seperti ayahnya berlari ke arah pintu terbuka di mana adik ayahnya baru pulang dari luar negeri, Takishima Sui.

Sui merentangkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk keponakan tercintanya. Dia berlutut. Keponakan dan anak pasangan itu mempunyai nama Takishima Rei.

"Pamaaan!" teriak Rei memeluk Sui. Dia mendarat bagaikan seekor anak yang baru merindukan sang majikan. Khususnya buat Takishima Sui ini. Namanya juga Uncle Complex. Hoho...

Sui tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam Rei. "Sudah lama sekali paman tidak melihatmu sebesar ini, Rei."

Rei mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sui, "habisnya... paman jarang sekali pulang. Di sini aku sendirian... apalagi ditemani kakak yang jarang pulang."

"Eh? Jarang pulang?" Sui kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Keponakannya satu lagi jarang pulang ke rumah. Sui melirik ke arah pintu terbuka. Di sana ada seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam berdiri diam. Sui khawatir jika keponakan satunya yang berusia 10 tahun berniat seperti ayahnya terdahulu yaitu sang kakak, Takishima Kei.

"Ayah dan ibu juga diam terus. Tidak banyak bicara. Kami sekarang sangat dingin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, paman Sui?" tanya Rei berharap Sui bisa mengatasi kesulitannya. Akhir-akhir ini Hikari dan Kei tidak seperti dulu. Dan juga adik kecilnya yang masih berusia satu tahun diabaikannya dan malah menginap di keluarga Hikari, Hanazono.

Sui menggendong Rei, beranjak berdiri. Dilirik kembali Aoi yang menatapnya sambil mengangguk pelan. Sui tersenyum. Sui mengusap punggung kecil Rei penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenang saja, Rei. Besok akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan."

"...?" Rei hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung tingkat akut.

* * *

Makan malam dilakukan di meja makan paling besar. Di sana ada Kei, Hikari, Sui, Rei, Miku, dan anak tertua, anak perempuan... Takishima Yukari. Wajahnya dingin, sama seperti Kei. Rambutnya cokelat panjang dan matanya hitam. Sayangnya, sejak dirinya diketahui sangat pintar dan cerdas, Yukari sering dijadikan alat oleh kakeknya demi kelancaran perusahaan. Inilah membuat percecokkan antara Kei dan Hikari karena telah membawa anak di bawah umur untuk bekerja keras. Padahal anak kecil seharusnya diijinkan bermain bukan dijadikan boneka.

Suasana hening ini dinikmati oleh mereka terkecuali Rei yang sedih, Sui yang kesal, dan Aoi yang semula diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Saya punya rencana untuk besok. Apa kalian ada waktu?" Mata tertuju ke Aoi yang tersenyum kaku melihat keempat pasang mata yang dingin menatapnya. Aoi menelan ludah, menghirup udara, membuangnya kembali berbicara, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat hiburan sebagai acara perayaan keluarga Takishima. Apa kalian mau?"

Mata berbinar antara ibu dan anak kedua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rei dan Hikari. Mereka mengangguk dan tertawa senang. Sedangkan Yukari dan Kei Cuma diam saja padahal dalam hatinya mereka ingin sekali ikut. Untunglah Rei mencoba menasehati keduanya supaya mau ikut.

"Apa ayah dan kakak mau ikut? Seru lho. Kita semua bisa bersama. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi ke sana!" seru Rei penuh senyuman memesona. Hikari juga menyebarkan senyumannya membuat rona wajah Kei sang suami memerah merona.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Ayah akan ikut." Itu saja kalimat Kei yang batuk rendah menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Dipandang Yukari berwajah masam. Kei jadi serba salah pada anak tertuanya. Dia punya ide menantang. Dilirik Sui dan Aoi. Tanpa berkedip, mereka mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum. Siasat apalagi yang dilakukan oleh Kei?

Aoi maju ke depan dan tersenyum pada semuanya. "Di acara besok, saya akan menantang kalian. Siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah. Siapa yang kalah, tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah. Pertarungannya sederhana kok."

Yukari meneliti Aoi, pamannya yang bekerja demi ayahnya. Dilirik ayahnya yang memakan makanannya, cuek seolah tidak terjadi Cuma diam. Tapi, setelah lihat ibu dan adiknya senang, Yukari tersenyum.

"Aku akan ikut."

**.o.X.o.**

Di sinilah mereka, sebuah taman di mana semuanya dipasangi alat jebakan. Aoi dan Sui bersikeras ikut-ikutan agar semuanya terlaksana dan dapat hiburan. Sekaligus memeriahkan suasana. Mereka telah berpakaian olahraga, celana olahraga dan baju olahraga serta perlengkapan lainnya. Aoi dan Sui meletakkan hadiah di tempat seharusnya. Dia pun maju dan menjelaskan rute, tantangan, peraturan.

"Kita memakai area villa Aoi. Peraturannya adalah siapa yang bisa melewati rintangan setiap kali berlari, dialah pemenangnya. Tapi, jangan berbuat curang. Karena kita memiliki pengawas di setiap rintangan dan rute jalannya. Di sana ada enam rute, kalian bisa pilih salah satunya. Yang berhasil sampai tujuan, dialah pemenangnya. Di sanalah kalian bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya. Soal Miku, aku sudah titip dia ke ibu. Jadi, apa kalian sudah mengerti?" jelas Sui kepada mereka yang sedang pemanasan. Sui tersenyum karena mereka mulai mengerti. "Dalam hitungan mundur, kita akan memulainya."

Siap-siap di posisi setelah pemanasan. Kei berada di ujung kiri, Yukari di sampingnya, Hikari di ujung kanan, Rei di samping Hikari, Aoi di sebelah Rei dan Sui. Mereka bersiap setelah pengawal berbaju hitam berkacamata mengangkat tangan yang memegang pistol ke atas.

"Tigaaa!"

Keenam orang ini memosisikan gerakannya. Mereka memasang wajah serius. Heran banget buat mereka yang sekarang senang pada acara ini. Telah berubah menjadi ajang memperebutkan hadiah.

"Duaaa!"

Ibu Ayah Kei dan Sui melihat mereka lewat teropong jarak jauh berharap yang mendapatkan hadiah itu adalah dia. Semoga saja mereka bisa melewatinya. Ibu Kei yang menggendong anak balita berusia satu tahun, wajahnya mirip dengan Kei, tapi sifatnya mirip dengan Hikari berharap yang menang adalah dia. Begini-begini Miku adalah anak paling cerdas setelah Yukari dan Rei lho. Hehe...

"Ti... gaaa!"

Lari. Suara tembakan ditembakkan. Langkah kaki mereka kemudian berlari. Sungguh menakjubkan. Hikari dan Kei berlari seperti bukan manusia. Tidak ketinggalan untuk Yukari dan Rei yang sama gesitnya. Biarpun berusia lima tahun, Rei anak paling menonjol di bidang olahraga apalagi soal gulat dan judo. Rei 'kan anak atletik di sekolahnya. Makanya paling menonjol dan aktif. Sama dengan Rei, Yukari juga anak paling terhebat di bidang olahraga dan pelajaran. Walaupun hal itu tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapa pun termasuk orang tuanya. Yukari sekarang mampu menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya di keluarga Takishima.

Rute yang mereka lalui berbeda. Di sana terpasang jebakan yang disiapkan Ogata Aoi dan Takishima Sui. Sederhana, seperti yang dilakukan Akira dan Tadashi waktu itu (Baca anime dan manga S.A, yo). Tapi, ada juga yang berbeda kali ini.

Jebakan-jebakan itu antara lain: lubang neraka(?), rawa-rawa aneh, hewan-hewan brutal (pinjam dari Ryu), rekaman suara dari Megumi, jebakan ala Yahiro, Cosplay dari Sakura, Hutan yang dibuat Tadashi penuh rintangan di dalamnya, Kekejaman(?) dari Akira, rayuan dari Jun (ini untuk Yukari, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil), dan semua rintangan dari anak-anak Hakusenkan (alumni).

Sebenarnya, Kei mengalah secara sepihak. Dia tidak menginginkan hadiah tersebut, begitu pula dengan Hikari yang berhenti mendadak karena ditahan oleh Akira sekalian meminum teh (anggap saja itu jebakan). Aoi dan Sui berhenti sejenak karena di depannya dihadapkan sebuah meja dan kertas-kertas bertumpuk di sana. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Terserah deh. Toh, mereka lakukan ini untuk dia.

Jadi yang bertahan adalah Yukari dan Rei. Mereka sudah keluar dari jalan tersebut dan akhirnya bertemu secara bersamaan. Rei memandang kakaknya yang berwajah tidak serius. Penuh tekad, Rei berlari kencang. Yukari tidak ketinggalan.

"Aku akan mengalahkan kakak!" teriak Rei berlari secepat kilat. Yukari tersenyum. Rei senang melihat kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah, nomor dua!" Rei dihantam sebuah batu besar bertuliskan huruf kanji nomor dua, ... Dia pun marah-marah sambil bersenang-senang. Kedua saudara ini mirip sekali denga Hikari dan Kei dulu.

Di ujung sana, pintu keluar jalan enam cabang. Hikari dan Kei tersenyum sambil merangkul, memeluk masing-masing. Mereka mengingat kenangan terindah waktu semasa mereka kecil dulu. Semoga ini jadi awal mereka memulai segalanya untuk jadi lebih baik.

Penuh tekad, penuh usaha, penuh perjuangan, penuh moral dan penuh kebahagiaan. Yukari mencapai finish. Yukari mengatur napasnya, mengangkat tangannya. "Aku menang!"

Di belakang, Rei juga kelelahan. Langkah kaki kecilnya tidak bisa mengalahkan kakak tersayangnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah lama Rei tidak melihat kakaknya sebahagia ini. Itu pun terakhir kali melihatnya saat dia berumur satu tahun.

"Jadi, pemenangnya... Yukari?" kakek Takishima muncul. Wajahnya terkenal dingin. Yukari selalu takut pada kakeknya itu. Rei sama sekali tidak punya rasa takut, hanya mengagumi saja. "Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu, cucuku?"

Bola mata Yukari terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan kakeknya. Keinginan Yukari adalah bebas, bersama teman-temannya (anak-anak dari anggota S.A), memulai semuanya dari awal, berharap semua terpenuhi apalagi sudah lama sekali Yukari jarang bersama keluarganya seperti ini.

"Aku..."

Rei berdoa dalam hati agar kakaknya mau mengucapkan apa keinginannya. Bukan menjadi boneka seperti sekarang. Seandainya ini bisa menjadi awal dan permulaan baginya. Dipandang sang kakek menunggu keinginan Yukari. Entahlah... kepala Rei semakin sakit kalau begini. Susah memikirkannya.

Malas menunggu. Kakek pun berputar badan. Yukari sedari tadi tidak bicara, menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poni cokelatnya menutupi kedua bola matanya. Hanya mulut bergetar. Mengucapkan apa yang akan diucapkannya itu. Langkah kaki kakek terdengar. Terangkat sudah kepala Yukari, memandang punggung kakek yang tegap.

"Aku! Aku mau bebas!"

Suara kencang Yukari menggelegar. Hikari, Kei, Aoi, dan Sui berlari menghampirinya begitu juga ayah dan ibu Kei termasuk Miku. Air mata Yukari menetes jatuh, tubuhnya gemetaran, kepalan tangan berubah jadi tinju, menggigit bibir. Kakek berbalik badan dan menatap cicitnya paling pintar itu, menunggu apa yang dikatakannya lagi.

"Aku mau bebas, kakek... Aku mau bersama ayah, ibu, Rei, Miku, paman Sui, paman Aoi dan juga teman-teman yang lain. Aku rindu itu semua. Aku tidak mau dikekang. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan. Aku mau bebas dan mulai dari awal. Bisakah... bisakah... kakek memenuhi permintaanku ini?" Air mata menetes bebas di pipi manis Yukari. Kakek jadi merasa bersalah. Melihat Kei dan semua orang di sekitarnya membuatnya dirinya memutuskan itu.

Kakek menghela napas dan berbalik badan kembali. Berjalan, lalu berhenti. "Terserah pada apa yang kamu inginkan, Yukari. Bebaslah dan memulainya lagi dari awal. Kakek berharap ini bisa jadi pelajaran untukmu di kemudian hari." Setelah itu, kakek pergi dan menghilang di balik mobil yang menjemputnya.

Air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata Yukari. "Huwaaaaa!"

Hikari mengetahui anaknya menangis mendekatinya. Dia memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. Rei juga menangis sesenggukan. Untunglah Kei menggendong tubuh Rei dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kei, pundak seorang ayah. Aoi dan Sui tersenyum. Ibu dan ayah Kei juga ikut tersenyum terkecuali Miku menangis sama seperti teriakan Yukari dan Rei.

Tangisan ini jadi awal di mana semuanya. Sudah berakhir tentang kekangan. Hanya pilihan yang mampu mengatasi semua ini. Semoga ini jadi awal kebebasan untuk mencapai sesuatu yang baru. Ini akan jadi awal untuk mencari apa itu 'tujuan' yang sebenarnya.

**The End**

**.o.X.o.**

**A/N: **Saya kembali lagi. Sunny kembali lagi. Inilah awal di mana Sunny memulai menulis padahal kemarin ingin keluar dari FFn. Kesibukan membuat saya berhenti selama dua bulan. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi. Mumpung ada mood, saya akan memulai menulis dan menamatkan fic MC milik saya itu. Itu akan datang di awal bulan depan. Dimulai dari STARLIGHT, ya. Karena itu sudah mencapai puncaknya. Lalu, The Call. Untuk LD dan SAC, harap bersabar. Habisnya... konsepnya tidak ada. Hehe... harap dimaklumi.

From,

Sunny Blue February

**Date: **Makassar, 20 Mei 2013


End file.
